Konoha NG: Noches de pasion
by lalocadekya
Summary: Capitulo 5 UP! No apto para menores! Ahora es el turno de Naruto...¿Que pasara si el piensa que todo es un sueño?
1. Preparado?

P:D: Antes de que leas este fic... este fic es el capitulo especial del Fic Konoha NG, que es seguido del capitulo 20 (Fiesta de recuerdos).

La fiesta ya habia llegado a altas consecuencias la mayoria de los ninjas se hallaban mas dormidos que despiertos y seguro que nada concientes de lo que hacian. Naruto se habia quedado dormidop en la mesa donde habia estado tomando con Sasuke y Sakura, Hana no habia tenido mas opcion que llevarle caragndo, despues de todo ahora el era el Hokage y no podia dar aquel aspecto. Kakashi e Ino se habian arrimado en un rincon dificil de hallar y se hallaban bastante acaramelados dandose diferentes muestras de cariño, que sin duda el otro dificilmente se negaba puesto que el nivel de sake de ambos estab mas alto de lo que el resto de invitados.

Entre tanto borracho por el festejo, los unicos que se mantenian en pie de manera firme eran Shino, Neji, Hinata y sin duda el Kazekage, quien por cierto no habia tomado ni media gota de licor.

-¿Donde rayos esta Temari?- Pregunto Gaara, ya que le extrañaba no haber visto a su herman hace un buen rato ya que por lo general era quien le hacia de guardia especial.

Neji rio- Me parece haberle visto hace poco...

-¿Donde...?-Pregunto de manera algo tetrica el de la arena. Neji prefirio no hacer esperar a la pareja del lider de su clan

-Le vi hace mucho rato... estaba con Shikamaru...

Gaara fruncio el ceño de manera alarmante- Mas le vale a ese "señor pesadez" no ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana... si no... -Dijo a la vez que destrozaba una vaso que tenia en la mano

-Gaara-kun... -Dijo honata acercandose al nombrado el cual parecio incomodarse levemente al oir su nombre en aquella manera- ¿Te has lastimado?

Gaara desvio la mirada levemente hacia ella, y levanto su mano la cual estaba cubierta por un remolino de arena- Sabes bien que shukaku no me lo permitiria...

Hinata afirmo con la cabeza- Por cierto Gaara... ya es muy tarde para que regreses a la villa de la arena... Te quedaras en la casa Hyuga...

Gaara se sonrojo y se volteo de golpe- ¿Y donde rayos quieres que me quede?

Hinata sonrio inicentemente- Pues dormiras conmigo... en mi cuarto

Neji pudo notar como la cara del kazekage se ponia del tono de su cabello, mas al notar la mirada deNeji sobre el se calmo y voteo donde la chica- NO SEAS TONTA! YA SABES QUE YO NO DUERMO!

Hinata afirmo con lacabeza,mas luego la movio de lado como buscando a alguien- Por cierto...¿Alguien ha visto a los novios?-Tanto Gaara como Neji negaron con la cabeza

-Ya se han ido... -Dijo unavoz algo distorcionada

-Itachi Uchiha... -susurro Gaara mientras observaaba al dujeto. Se notaba que Itachi tambien estaba bastante tomado, se balanceaba levemente de un lado a otro intentando mantener el equilibrio, no por el si no por que tenia a su hijo en brazos

-Asi que ya se han ido... -Dijo Neji para luego taparse la boca y reir nuevamente- Tal parece que se tomaron en serio mi comentario...

Por otro lado, los esposos se habian dirigido al lugar que itchi habia separado para ellos, era un lujoso hotel que se ubicaba bastante lejos de la parte central de la villa, ya hacia un buen rato que habian llegado. Sasuke le habia llevado cargando hasta la parte interior de la alcoba, y Sakura en verdad no se podia creer que todo eso fuese verdad.

-Aun no me lo puedo creer...

-¿De que hablas Sakura?

-Aun no me puedo creer que estemos casados...

Sasuke sonrio a la vez que se lanzaba sobre la cama- Pues creelo de una vez, ahora eres la señora de Uchiha

Sakura se sonrojo levemente y afirmo con la cabeza- Sasuke -kun...¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

Sasuke observo a Sakura unos segundos a la chica, luego se puso de pie y se acerco a ella colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- Creo que debemos ponernos mas comodos...- Sakura bajo la vista y la poso en las entrepiernas de Sasuke pero de inmediato desvio la vista colorada. Sasuke le observo sin entender lo que ocurria.

-Creo que seria mejor que te des una ducha

Sakura no espero que Sasuke se lo volviese a decir y entro de prisa al cuarto de baño ycerro fuertemente la puerta detras suyo.

-¿Ahora que le pasa?-Se pregunto Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en la cama para luego recostarse, estaba realmente cansado la fiesta habia sido una bomba. Lentamente Sasuke se dejo caer en un suave sueño momentario.

Sakura desde el cuarto de baño podia observar como Sasuke se habia dejado caer en la cama, lentamente la chica saco de su cabello el sujetador en forma de cerezo en flor y su cabello rosa cayo sobre sus hombros, lentamente safó el sujetador de la tunica y esta cayo al suelo- Ahora es cuando- Se dijo la chica mientras salia del cuarto de baño y se quedaba parada delante de la cama- "Desde que lei aquellos mangas eroticos de Kakashi nunca he podido dejar de pensar en este momento" -Se dijo la chica mientras intentaba idear la manera de hacer realidad su mas erotico sueño.

-Sasuke-kun... estas despierto?

El chico hizo un sonido del tipo "te digo si pero no se ni donde estoy". Sakura el oir ello sonrio de manera pervertida y se acerco al Uchiha- Muy bien Sasuke -kun... si no despiertas por las buenas lo haras por las malas... -Dijo la chica acercandose al lugar donde reposaba el joven Uchiha.


	2. Listo?

La chica se acerco silenciosamente al muchacho, Sasuke permanecía casi inmóvil, el único movimiento que se podía observar era el de su pecho que se movía rítmicamente con su respiración.

Sakura se detuvo al lado de su esposo, ya había podido asimilar la idea de ser ahora la Señora de Uchiha sin duda un titulo que le hacia mas feliz incluso que el titulo de Sannin, y era de la misma manera que quería hacer sentir a su Sasuke en esa noche tan especial. La chica , quien solo se hallaba en interiores, se poso a la altura de la cabeza de su marido, al ver su rostro no pudo evitar el acariciar el rostro del Uchiha, Sasuke al sentir el contacto formo en su rostro un gesto de agrado.

-Sasuke-kun... –Dijo la chica acariciando nuevamente el rostro de su querido- ¿Te gusta Sasuke –kun?

El nombrado afirmo levemente con la cabeza, pero aun sin abrir los ojos, Sakura sonrió a la vez que pasaba una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo de Sasuke y se posaba en la parte media del mismo. Sakura se tomo su tiempo para dejarse caer, y observando detenidamente su esposo... Aquella imagen seria una que tendría por siempre en su cabeza

-Sakura... –Dijo suavemente Sasuke moviéndose levemente- Estas... pesada...

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Aun recuerdas ello?

Para sorpresa de Sakura Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, por unos escasos segundos Sakuke parecía algo confundido mas luego su gesto cambio de golpe a uno algo espantado- Sa... Sa... Sakura... ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto el chico algo asustado.

Sakura sonrió al ver aquella expresión en cara de Sasuke- Pues... –Dijo mientras que se arrastraba hasta el pecho del joven- Pues veras Sasuke- kun... Esta es muestra noche de bodas... y pues ¿Sabes que se hace en la noche de bodas?-Sasuke trago una buena cantidad de saliva y de inmediato negó con la cabeza, aunque sin duda sabia de lo que hablaba Sakura, ella sonrió malignamente- Pues Sasuke –kun... yo te voy a enseñar...

-Sakura espera... ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Sasuke a la vez que Sakura se ponía nuevamente sobre el centro del cuerpo del chico, Sasuke pudo sentir como Sakura hacia especial presión al sentarse sobre sus entrepiernas y aquello le hizo sonrojarse- Valla, Sasuke- kun... te has puesto colorado.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que dejes todo en mis manos... Sasuke kun- Dijo la chica una voz bastante sensual, Sasuke no tuvo mas opción que afirmar con la cabeza.

Ni bien lo hubo hecho Sakura tomo cartas en el asunto, con mucho cuidado desamarro la cinta que tenia Sasuke en la cintura y aflojo el traje de ceremonia, teniendo totalmente a la vista los pantalones azul oscuro que portaba se dispuso a deshacerse de ellos, Sasuke puso un poco de resistencia- Sakura... no... no lo hagas...

-Sasuke –kun... ya te lo he dicho déjamelo todo a mi... –Notando el nerviosismo que tenia su pareja Sakura decidió dejar por un momento la acción de intentar acceder al miembro viril de su esposo, así que de manera sensual se poso sobre el pecho de Sasuke, este observo a la chica sin creérselo- No se por que me miras de esa manera...

Sasuke desvió un poco la vista de la chica- Es que no me imagine que fueras de esta manera...

-Sasuke – Dijo Sakura tomando el rostro del Uchiha y jalándola hacia ella- Soy así por ti... –Respondió ella besándolo apasionadamente, Sasuke sin duda no se pudo resistir a devolver el beso- ...nosotros restauraremos el clan Uchiha...- Prosiguió la chica mientras abandonaba los labios de Sasuke e iniciaba rítmicamente una lamida constante en el cuerpo descubierto de Sasuke.

Sasuke no podía evitar el arquear levemente su cuerpo al sentir por primera vez la exquisitez que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, Sakura sonreía a la vez que proseguía por el pecho y el vientre de Sasuke, sabia que su amado lo estaba disfrutando pero sabia también que ella lo disfrutaba mas, el solo hecho de poder tener tan cerca el aroma de su querido, el saber que de aquel día en adelante le tendría todo para ella, sin duda los años de espera habían sido bien recompensados.

-Ummhh... –Sasuke dejo salir un leve gemido puesto que Sakura se había dado el trabajo de morderle levemente en un de sus pezones, el chico observo a Sakura con gesto de reproche.

-Lo lamento, Sasuke, debía de probar un poco... –dijo la chica en manera de respuesta volviendo a lamer rítmicamente el cuerpo de su chico. Subiendo, bajando, yendo por ratos hacia el rostro, posando sus labios sobre los de Sasuke, yendo luego hacia el oído de Sasuke susurrando leves frases que hacían erizar los cabellos del Uchiha para luego proseguir con su disimulado descenso al lugar donde se hallaba el borde elástico de aquel pantalón azul.

Cuando Sasuke parecía haber entrado en calor Sakura supo que no había mejor momento que aquel para realizar el paso siguiente, así rápidamente y de un solo jalón la chica despojo a Sasuke de aquella prenda.


	3. Accion!

**Sasuke quedo mas que sorprendido cuando Sakura se deshizo de su prenda, la chica parecía tener todas las intenciones de ir directo a lo que deseaba- Sasuke- kun... Ya va siendo hora de que me cumplas como esposo que eres...-Sasuke hizo un intento inútil por sentarse pero fue derribado por Sakura- no creas que vas a poder escapar de mi... Sasuke-kun...**

**-Estas hablando de escapar... –Dijo el ninja nervioso- se supone que esto tendría que ser agradable...**

**-Créeme... va a ser muy agradable...**

**Casi de inmediato Sasuke deseo jamás haber dicho nada, puesto que Sakura poso su vista en las entrepiernas de Sasuke y dirigió sus manos sobre su ropa interior para iniciar un frote rítmico, Sasuke se dejo caer de espaldas, sin duda muchas veces en su vida había pensado en momentos como aquel, y sin duda estaba completamente informado del tema gracias a Kakashi y Naruto ( Este ultimo por la información obtenida Jiraiya), mas ni en sus mas calientes sueños habría imaginado que Sakura seria tan expresiva en su deseo erótico.**

**La sensación era exquisita para su cuerpo, para el, sin duda ya no le importaba mucho lo que Sakura estuviese haciendo solo quería que no se detuviera, ya que el aun deseba dar a aparentar la pose de chico bueno que Sakura tenia de el en esos momentos, mas de pronto y sin ninguna razón Sakura se detuvo. Sasuke levanto la cabeza y observo caprichosamente a su mujer.**

**-¿Por que te detienes?- pregunto Sasuke, ante la mirada picara de Sakura**

**-¿Quieres que siga?... y yo que creía que no te estaba gustando Sasuke... –Susurro la chica desde el lugar donde se hallaba- Esta bien... pero supongo que ya es momento de tener un contacto mas directo...**

**Esta vez Sasuke no se negó al retirado de la prenda, Sakura creía estar en el paraíso al poder ver casi por completo el cuerpo desnudo de a quien había deseado por tantos años, ya que la prenda que le cubrió parcialmente era la túnica de ceremonia que ya se hallaba bastante abierta. Sakura noto la calentura del cuerpo del Uchiha y sin duda la ansiedad que había aparecido en su rostro, ante ello vio innecesario el hacer esperar a Sasuke.**

**Sasuke sintió claramente cuando la chica inicio con movimiento en su miembro, la calentura que ponía en el, la humedad que dejaba al probarle y la lamidas, todo esto era solo para prepararle para lo que venia después, mas la sensación del momento era sin duda exquisita, y a cada segundo sentía que crecía mas, y mas y mas.**

**-Sasuke –kun! –Exclamo Sakura llamando la atención de quien se hallaba en el éxtasis de su existir- Me parece que ya estas listo... hasta te diría que estas por explotar... ¿Seria la primera vez?**

**Sasuke no dudo en afirmar , Sakura al recibir la respuesta sonrió y prosiguió con el movimiento; Sasuke ya no podía soportarlo tenia que hacer algo antes de que ...**

**-Sasuke... –Dijo de manera reprochante Sakura- ...ya te has venido...**

**Sasuke sonrió de una manera algo maligna- Así es... lo he hecho...**

**-Y como te sientes...**

**Sasuke tomo aire para sentarse en la cama y observo a Sakura de inmediato noto que estaba aun en interiores, al hacerlo frunció el ceño y clavo una mirada retante en la chica- Así que... me has despojado de mis ropas y te has divertido bastante... pero aun así no te has dejado ver totalmente...**

**Sakura no entendió muy bien lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo, pero noto que ya no tenia la cara de susto que tenia hace poco, de hecho era aquella mirada matadora que tanto le gustaba pero que a la vez le intimidaba- A... a que te refieres con eso... Sas...**

**La palabra no fue terminada puesto que el Uchiha sello la boca de Sakura con un apasionado beso, aquel beso era tan ardiente que a ambos se les dificulto el respirar por unos segundos al separarse. Sakura sin duda estaba algo confundida, mas Sasuke aun tenia aquella mirada.**

**-Ahora... –Dijo Sasuke a la vez que daba un pequeño empujón a Sakura- Es mi turno...**

* * *

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber respondido los review en el cap anterior, pero ahora los respondo, antes de ello queria hacerles una pregunta...**

1.- ¿desean que las otras parejas tambien tengan su "ya saben que" ?

Bueno, konoha NG, continua, no es necesario haber acabado este fic para seguir con el otro, nos vemos...

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Pues is que se pone bueno, ahora en el siguiente vemos lo que se guarda Sasuke, asi como decias nos viene a dar una sorpresa.

Kurayami1sama : Gracias por lo que dices en verdad, pues no creo que todos los personajes salgan aqui, en el otro fic si, puesto que esto es como algo aparte, como para no pervertir al original (Aunque creo que todods los que estan aqui ya nos pervertimos)

**kaminari-dono:** Pues asi que yo dejo las cosas en lo mas interesante, para que quieran seguir leyendo, como ahora jajajaja

**marion-asakura**: jajaja otra del club de las ero- girls, ya lo desperto ya le hizo el trabajo de calentamiento ahora viene la parte de Sasuke...

**Gaby Uchiha:** Jejeje, asi que soy malvada... pues por eso te dejo en mas suspenso, gaby-nee -san

**richielover:** cuando no mi novio pervertido! Chicos y chicas, pueden atribuirle a este hombre el desarrollo de este fic por que el tiene la culpa de que escriba estas cosas... en fin ya actualizare pronto, Richie- sempai!

**sakurasasuke**: Pues continuandolo a pedido!


	4. Nuevamente

**-Sasuke... –Susurro Sakura algo sorprendida por el cambio en el actuar de su esposo**

**-¿Que ocurre Sakura? -Dijo sonriendo Sasuke- ¿en verdad no creiste que el gran sobreviviente del clan Uchiha iba a ser tan sumiso... o si?**

**Sakura no sabia exactamente que responder, en la situacion que estaba podia ver claramente una mirada de fuego ardiente en Sasuke, pero era sin duda una mirada diferente a la que tenia el chico cuando el deseo de pelea le invadia- Sasuke-kun... ¿Acaso estabas actuando?**

**Sasuke desvio por un segundo la vista de Sakura- Ah... supongo que asi es.**

**Sakura se sento en la cama y observo a Sasuke, el cual tenia un leve rubor en el rostro- Me gustas mas cuando te ronrojas...- Dijo la chica con lo que Sasuke sonrio levemente.**

**-Debe ser asi... despues de todo eres la unica que me puede hacer sonrojar...**

**-¿Por que lo hiciste?... Sasuke- kun**

**Sasuke dejo salir un pequeño suspiro- La verdad era que preferia dejar que tu tomes la iniciativa... no sabia exactamente que hacer...**

**Sakura al oir ello se fue de espaldas a la cama- ¿Y suponias que yo si?- Sonaba algo molesta.**

**Sasuke de inmediato se poso sobre la muchacha- En verdad no se si sabias lo que hacias pero puedo decirte que hiciste un muy buen trabajo Sakura...**

**Sakura se ronrojo- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora Sasuke?**

**-¿Ahora?- Pregunto este con enfasis- Yo aun no te he hecho nada... recuerdas?**

**Sakura dejo pasar una buena cantidad de saliva- Tienes razon...**

**Sasuke era quien ahora sonreia, dudandolo un poco primero llevo sus manos sobre los suaves pechos de Sakura, la chica se extremecio al observar la accion de su marido, lentamente Sasuke cerro sus manos alrededor de sus senos, Sakura sintio que podia sentir el paraiso cerca a ella**

**-¿Que tal se siente Sakura?**

**-No me preguntes... solo sigue... -Sasuke asintio con la cabeza, a la vez que esta vez era el quien se deshacia de la ropa restante de Sakura. Sasuke quedo impresionado al tener enfrente suyo la belleza de la fisonomia de Sakura, uncuerpo extremadamente bien cuidado y sin ningun arañon ni razguño.**

**-Se nota que no te metes mucho en los combates...**

**-Sasuke... -Dijo en un susurro la chica **

**-Esta bien... -Sasuke poso su vista en la union de las piernas de la chica, sin duda sabia que debia penetrar aquel espacio reservado solo para ella, Sakura estaba lista, y el estaba listo (Mas bien cierta parte de el :)) Pero por lo bien que lo habia pasado hace un momento sabia que no era justo el ir de manera directa y hacer que Sakura se perdiese del gozo del momento- Sakura... voy a entrar... -Dijo Sasuke mas la chica no le respondio, pero si se hozo de las frazadas entre sus manos, Sasuke sonrioo al notar ello.**

**La chica esperaba el contacto final con el miembro de su amado, y en el preciso instante en que podia sentir que se acercaba, noto que no se trataba de aquello que ella esperaba. Sakura levanto la cabeza en el momento en que Sasuke iniciaba una ritmica lamida, tal y como ella lo habia hecho con el, mas en la parte mas sencitiva de su cuerpo. La de cabello rosa no lo pudo resistir por mucho su cuerpose arqueaba a la vez que se llenaba de jubilo ante la accion de su amado.**

**Asi estuvieron por un buen rato, Sasukempaseaba su lengua por lugaresinexplorados antes para el, descubriendo el tambien el jubilo compartido de su mujer. Llego el momento en que sus mentes sesincronisaron y ya no era nesesario el advertir algun movimiento, ya que ambos actuaban en beneficio de los dos, Sakura de acomodo de tal manera que a Sasuke se le hizo muy facil la accion de penetracion, ambos se movian ritmicamente en el vaiven de la accion, era un realdisfrute, Sasuke****sin duda habia tomado por completo el control de la situacion y podia ver con gran emocion como sakura se perdia en el jubilo. Mas cuando para los dos nada podia ir mejor los dos cayeron rendidos por la explosion del amor compartido ante la primera experiancia de ambos.**

**Sasuke observo a Sakura y le donrio- Crees... que esto pudo ser mejor... -Dijo jadeando**

**Sakura nego con la cabeza- Creo que de la unica manera que esto hubiese sido mejor... hubiese sido que hallan dos tu...**

**Sasuke sonrio- Eso se puede arrejar... con un kage bushin...**

**Ok final de la parte de Sasuke y Sakura lo siguiente sera Hana y naruto...**

**Gracias por los review!**


	5. Si es un sueño no me despierten!

**Mientras Sasuke y Sakura tenian su muy esperada luna de miel, había otra pareja que se relajaba junta. Hana había llevado al Hokage a descansar a su casa, sin duda había sido toda una sorpresa el que el chico se presentara como jefe de la aldea ante todo el mundo. La chica del clan Hyuga observo tiernamente al rubio mientras este reposaba en la comodidad de su pieza, no había duda que en tan poco tiempo se había llegado a enamorar de él, aunque recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de el rubio le parecía divertido. Lentamente y haciendo el menor movimiento posible la chica de cabello azulino d inclino sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, y pensándolo un poco se animo a darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, Naruto al sentir el contacto abrió levemente los ojos.**

**-Hana... ¿Que paso?**

**La nombrada se alejo instintivamente de Naruto colorándose rápidamente pero haciendo nerviosos movimientos que intentaban darle a entender a Naruto que no pasaba nada –Solo... yo.. pues la fiesta ...tu... es decir usted estaba cansado y yo...**

**Naruto se sentó en la cama- No me llames de usted... –Dijo dando un leve bostezo-Después de todo te había dicho que iba a intentar ello de ser tu pareja...**

**Hana se sonrojo nuevamente- No lo digas como si fuera tu obligación...**

**-Es que ... me acabo de despertar... apenas y tuve un sueño muy curioso, y creo que no se cual es la realidad y cual la fantasía... **

**Hana se acerco a Naruto y se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué tipo de sueño fue que tuviste... Naruto- kun?**

**-Pues yo soñé que yo era... que yo era el nuevo Hokage... era tan real... es mas siento como si aun estuviese en un sueño...**

**-Y supongo que quieres saber si...era un sueño o no... –Dijo Hana con una voz bastante seductora mientras observaba a Naruto, el cual afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-A veces creo que el mismo Kyubi crea imágenes de mis deseos mientras duermo- Susurro Naruto, a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban con las lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos clamando la necesidad de salir- ...para poder hacerme sentir mejor...- El rubio se abrazo inconscientemente de la chica, refugiándose en su pecho. Hana rodeo su espalda, mientras intentaba darle refugio al Hokage.**

**-Creo que has estado demasiado tiempo solo...- Dijo suavemente la chica mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Naruto como quien tranquiliza a un niño asustado- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?**

**-Si por favor... no... –Nego de ultima instancia el rubio- Olvidalo.. que tonterías las mias- Dijo saliendo del confort de los pechos de la peliazul - ... Tu debes volver pronto a tu casa... no quiero que pierdas el tiempo aquí conmigo...**

**-De que hablas... Naruto... Yo no pienso irme esta noche... después de todo este es tu sueño... ¿Qué te provoca hacer en tu sueño...eh?**

**-Mi sueño... – Repitió Naruto sin entender. Mas antes de que pudiese preguntar nada la chica le arrebato un beso profundo.**

**El rubio no comprendía lo que pasaba pero si era un sueño como decía la chica entonces tenia toda la intención de aprovecharlo, ya que en muy pocas ocasiones tenia ese tipo de oportunidades, por su lado Hana sabia a la perfección que Naruto estaba mas despierto que nunca, pero si podía aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar a su amado lo haría.**

**Sigilosamente y sin hacer mucho movimiento fue acostando a Naruto en la cama, esto sin dejar de besarle y acariciar su suave cabellera rubia. Naruto parecía agradarle la acción puesto que correspondía el profundo beso de la chica.**

**Hana dejo salir un leve gemido, Naruto había llevado una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la chica y jugueteaba con uno de sus senos, la joven se coloro, mas sin duda era algo agradable para ella. El Hokage permanecía con los ojos cerrados, por lo que nada le advirtió del momento en que su ropa empezó a ser sacada de su cuerpo, lentamente abrió los ojos para observar como la chica batallaba con sus pantalones.**

**El rubio no podía quedarse quieto, sin dudarlo hizo para si a la chica y dirigió sus labios al cuello de Hana, unos deliciosos besos quedaban marcados seguidos de exquisitas mordidas que llenaban de gozo a la joven. Hana sabia que no podía dejar que el rubio tome el control, después de todo el aun creía que era un sueño, aprovechando que el chico ya se hallaba de espaldas sobre la cama la de los ojos claros deslizo su cuerpo hasta la parte media de Naruto, y devolviendo la acción del muchacho acaricio su pecho aun cubierto, claro que esto no duro pues la joven se decidió a deshacerse de la prenda, Naruto colaboro al quitársela. Ahora, con el pecho de su querido como lo deseaba la joven continuo con las caricias continuas en su pecho que no tardaron en volverse unas rítmicas lamidas alrededor de sus tetillas, las cuales lentamente se pusieron muy duras denotando la delicia que sentía su dueño. **

**El rubio estaba extasiado, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas que tenia a su alrededor, Hana sabia que Naruto disfrutaba de la acción por ello no tenia pensado detenerse muy pronto hasta que oyese un gemido de placer de su amado. Por ello repitió la acción de lamer las tetillas del rubio posándose de manera alocada en uno de ellos, el rubio gimió profundamente la chica sonrió dirigiéndose esta vez al lado contrario repitiendo la placentera tortura que el rubio sentía… las manos del Hokage se dirigieron al cabello de la chica, tomando esas sedosas hebras, y con un delicado movimiento, fue alzando el rostro de Hana hasta tenerlo a la altura del suyo, se miraron eternos segundos que les parecieron horas, la chica Hyuga pudo notar el delicado sonrojo que las mejillas de Naruto tenían…**


	6. Enciende la pasion

**-Creo que esto en verdad debe ser un sueño... –Dijo el Hokage con la respiración agitada. Hana sonrió mientras observaba al rubio.**

-En verdad no veo el por que debes creer que siempre las peores cosas te deben pasar y no creer que puedas tener un momento como este de ...calidez... por cierto si este es tu sueño... ¿no crees que eres muy modoso?-Naruto se sonrojo aun mas, la chica tomo una de sus manos y la poso en sus sobresalientes pechos- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pensé que te gustaba después de todo... lo hiciste hace una rato no es así?

El rubio se dejo guiar por la chica, pero a su vez caía en cuenta de lo que haba dicho "Si es mi sueño debería hacer lo que yo quisiese..." –Se dijo teniendo en cuenta lo que el y su acalorado cuerpo querían en ese instante.

Sin que siquiera se lo imagine Hana fue obligada a darse vuelta de una manera un tanto brusca quedando ella de espaldas en la cama, Naruto sonrió de una manera algo amenazante- Si es un sueño... creo que estado leyendo demasiado de las novelas de Jiraiya... pero... de algo deben de servir... –Dijo agitado el chico.

La joven quedo mas que impresionada cuando el rubio la despojo de su ropa en un santiamén, mas ella sabia que sin duda ella había sido la culpable del éxtasis de su querido. Desde que le había conocido le había parecido una persona muy interesante pero ahora con su aire de dominante se derretía el solo tenerle enfrente. El rubio noto el sonrojo aparecido en la chica, y nuevamente sonrió, mas esta vez deslizando uno de su brazos bajo la espalda de la chica, para poder jalarla hacia el y darle un delicioso beso que fue el inicio de su ritual de amor.

Sus labios no tardaron en separarse de los de la joven, para empezar a recorrer en su totalidad el rostro de la chica, posándose levemente en su oído derecho donde dejo salir un pequeño susurro de aire que provoco que la chica se estremeciera. El rubio descendió hacia los hombros y el cuello de la peliazul, donde se tomo su tiempo para poder hacerse de la esencia del olor de la joven (Cosa rara ya que se supone que es un sueño, pero si tomamos en cuenta que es Naruto... ni cuenta), su mano libre empezó a jugar con los pechos de la chica, esta dejo salir un gemido de ansias y gusto. El hokage la dejo caer en la cama, dándose cuenta de que la chica le abría las piernas mostrando así el húmedo sexo de quien deseaba ser invadida...

Teniendo en cuenta que su sexo gritaba por ser liberado, se deshizo lo mas rápido que pudo de sus prendas inferiores dejando a vista de la chica su hombría. Hana se impresiono un tanto, no se imaginaba que el Hokage fuese tan ardiente como lo veía en ese momento. Naruto se acerco a gatas a Hana y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Aunque sea un sueño... –dijo Naruto notándose en su voz las ganas que tenia de seguir- ...es mi primera vez... y no si sea muy torpe...

Hana no espero a que Naruto acabase de hablar y tomo impulso para llevarlo hacia ella, haciendo que cayese contra su pecho, Naruto la miro extrañada- No importa si lo haces mal.. aprenderemos juntos...- dijo la chica. Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y tomo la mano derecha de la chica y la sujeto con fuerza.

-También eres... –La chica afirmo con la cabeza- ... entonces... seguro te dolerá un poco... eso es lo que dice Jiraiya...

-No me importa... si es que estoy a tu lado... Naruto... por favor... –Dijo levantando las caderas para hacer un leve contacto con el chico- ...Hazlo...

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y tomo con la otra mano su miembro endurecido y se dispuso a entrar en el cuerpo de la chica...

-Si estas lista... –La chica asintió- ...entonces allá voy...


	7. Finalmente

En menos de lo que la chica puedo predecir el rubio había empezado a invadir su cuerpo, lentamente para no lastimarla con la dulzura de quien no quiere romper un delicado y valioso objeto, mas como el tiempo no es eterno la chica pudo sentir de por fin la llegada completa del miembro viril de Naruto.

La chica se arqueo un tanto al sentir el dolor inicial, Naruto se asusto un tanto- Lo lamento creo en verdad no se como...

-No te preocupes... –Dijo la de cabello azul tomando fuertemente la mano con la que el chico le había sujetado- ..esta bien... en serio –Dijo entre jadeos

El rubio noto en la mirada de la chica el deseo compartido que tenían, así que afirmando con la cabeza se dispuso a seguir con el rito de amor, con suavidad y dejando cierto tiempo para que la chica se acabe de acostumbrar inicio un leve movimiento de caderas, dejándose meter cada vez mas en el cuerpo de la chica.

Hana pudo acostumbrarse rápidamente a la sensación esto debido a la manera en que su pareja le trataba, en verdad que su instinto no le había fallado, Naruto era tan lindo y tierno como lo había pensado la primera vez que le había visto, su piel desnuda era suave, aunque sin duda el brillo que le daba el sudor del momento le hacia muy notorio el buen físico que el líder de la aldea tenia.

Naruto se estremeció al sentir los brazos de la chica en su nuca –Te sientes bien Hana?

-Nunca me había sentido... mejor en mi vida...

Naruto se sonrojo, mas cuando la chica inicio el movimiento por su cuenta aportando así no solo a su gusto sino al de su pareja.

-Quiero estar siempre contigo... Naruto...

-Yo también...

-Quiero que tengamos muchos... muchos hijos...

Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Me encantaría... –Dijo bastante agitado por el nuevo ritmo que había cambiado, bastante mas activo.

Sin duda la pareja había empezado a compenetrarse bien, aquella velada parecía durar años, pero como era de esperarse tanto las ansias como las ganas del rubio primerizo llegaron al limite, dando por finalizada la primera experiencia del rubio y de la chica. Finalmente ambos se dejaron caer uno encimad el otro en la calida cama del chico.

-No se... si es es un sueño o no... –Dijo el rubio alegre- .. pero si se que ... ya estoy convencido.. si...

-¿Si? Si que...? – Pregunto Hana

-Si me gustas...

Así ambos se tomaron de las manos para abrigarse hasta que llegase la mañana, ahora..¿Naruto se dio cuenta? Supongamos que si, cuando supo que Hana unos meses después le daría gemelos.

* * *

Pues se podria decir que me demore bastante, y es que ya me habia olvidado. Pero por que no seguirlo... pues aquí para los malogrados.. la continuación, y pues el siguiente.. Kakashi e Ino... Bye 


End file.
